


Our Story

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, alex danvers imagine, plus sized reader, wlw imagines, women love women imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Adoption Story





	Our Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvelwlw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/gifts).



> A/C/N = Alien Child's Name

 

You couldn’t help but smile the way Alex would be anytime the DEO found an alien child. Right now, she’s helping clean up the toddler you all found an hour ago. The child refuses to speak to anyone but Alex, and really, who could blame them? Alex was the first agent to arrive at the scene and to secure the child and move them away from danger. Alex was the first one to make sure the child was put first and shielded the child from seeing what was left of their mother. Alex, with her cold front that she displayed in front of the agents she oversaw, was the most protective whenever a child was involved. Her demeanor would slip away, so the child would never think that she was mad at them.

 

“She’d make a great mom one day, Y/N.”

 

“I know, Supergirl. This must be the twentieth alien child we’ve rescued, and all of them have fallen in love with her kindness and spirit. They trust her like no other, and even when their surviving relatives have been found, Alex keeps in touch with every single one of them. She never likes to break a promise.”

 

“No, she doesn’t. I remember when I first arrived on Earth, and at first, we didn’t really get along, until we did. Since then, she’s still looking out for me.”

 

“Even though you’re fully capable of protecting yourself, except for Kryptonite. I think that’s one of the things I love about Alex – the way that she cares and loves fiercely. Once she deems you worthy of her time and effort, she goes all in.”

 

“Exactly, Y/N.”

 

The two of you watch Alex through the glass and can see the toddler smile. Kara interrupts the silence.

 

“You know, you’d make a great mom as well, Y/N.”

 

“Perhaps. I don’t know if Alex and I are at that point in our relationship.”

 

“Are you for kids?”

 

“I am. I always wanted to adopt, you know? Seeing how Alex is with these children, it makes me want to talk about the idea of children with her, but I don’t know if it’ll bring up painful memories of Maggie. I wasn’t there four years ago when they ended their relationship. All I know are bits and pieces Alex has shared with me.”

 

“That make you doubt her wanting children?”

 

“No, I know she wants children. I just want to know that if we can’t ever have them, if I’ll be enough for her. That after we tried everything, and children aren’t an option for us, that I’ll be enough for her. It’s terrifying, but I suppose I shouldn’t drag this out any longer.”

 

“I liked Maggie, but Y/N, I do believe you’re the one right for Alex.”

 

You squeeze Kara’s hand and the two of you go back to your tasks.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s been a few weeks since that conversation with Kara, and you feel determined to talk with Alex. The two of you are currently fostering the toddler since no relatives could be found, and you knew at this point, if there were any relatives, Alex wouldn’t want to give up the child. As soon as A/C/N was tucked in for the night, you decided that now was a good time to talk about your hopes and fears of having a child with Alex.

 

“Alex, I have to get something off of my chest, and I’ve been meaning to do so, for a while now, but I let my reservations get in the way.”

 

“What is it, Y/N?”

 

Alex moved closer to you on the couch and wrapped her arms around you.

 

“How would you feel about having a child with me? And darling, before you worry, A/C/N will stay with us indefinitely, if you’d like. So, I suppose, how would you feel about having another child with me?”

 

Any doubts you had went away when you saw the biggest smile appear on your girlfriend’s face.

 

“Yes! A thousand times yes! Just wait here, okay?”

 

You nodded, and you were slightly confused why Alex had asked you to wait here while she went to retrieve something. She most likely wanted to check in on A/C/N. However, when you turned around to see her, her confidence wavered.

 

“What is it, Alex?”

 

“Y/N, I’ve been meaning to give this to you for a long time, but I could never find the right time or the right words to say what I feel to the best of my abilities. And when we first started dating, I didn’t want you thinking that you were a rebound to me. Because you and Maggie are completely different in my eyes, and God, I shouldn’t even mention her name. I just – Maggie helped me realize that I could be myself and love women. I’ll always thank her for that, but that’s where my gratitude ends. She’s in the past, but you are my present, and after tonight, you’ll always be my future. Y/F/N Y/L/N, will you be my wife? With this ring, I make a vow to you that no matter what happens, you’ll always be enough for me. Even if we only have each other and A/C/N. I’m ready for the possibilities and the adventures we’ll have together. I love you.”

 

You had tears in your eyes, and all you could do was nod your head.

 

“I would love to be your wife, and to sometime soon, officially adopt A/C/N with you.”

 

As soon as Alex placed the ring on your finger, she kissed you, and you knew you could never be with anyone else but her.

 

* * *

 

 

Several months have passed since that night, and two of you have officially been married for the past three weeks. A/C/N has seen both you and Alex as their moms, and you couldn’t be happier. You were also happy that A/C/N was an alien and not a human because with alien children, there was no set waiting period before you could adopt. There just needed to be two parents. So, today is the day where A/C/N officially becomes your child. Kara and Lena have been excited to be aunts, J’ohn can’t wait to spoil another grandchild, and Eliza surprised you the most when she sent a gift with a card saying: _I hope to be a better grandmother to A/C/N than I was a mother to you, Alex._

 

“Are you excited, Y/N?”

 

“I am, Lena. Just five more minutes before we go before the judge and sign the last paperwork. Thank you for helping us find an alien lawyer well versed in universal laws.”

 

“Happy to help. Besides, our daughter can’t wait to spend more time with her cousin.”

 

You give Lena a hug, before making your way to Alex and A/C/N.

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s on your mind, Mrs. Danvers?”

 

“I think we should wait a year before trying for another child, Alex. That way, A/C/N doesn’t have any doubts of how much we love them.”

 

“Oh, I’m so glad you said that. I was thinking two years, but yes. I agree, Y/N.”

 

Alex’s arms relax around you.

 

“Two years then, Alex.”

 

“But I do hope we can think about IVF for the next one.”

 

Thoughts of a child with Alex’s determination and eyes and your nose and smile instantly popped in your mind. Whatever the two of you decided at that time, you knew that you wouldn’t want to do life with anyone else, but Alex.

 

 

 


End file.
